


The Devil‘s Due 恶魔之约

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-it fic, M/M, Spoilers, or rather pre fix-it fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>涉及309与310预告+幕后的剧透<br/>心碎至极的特工与温柔至极的老板</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil‘s Due 恶魔之约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil's Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056118) by [April_Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine). 



一切结束之时，John很冷。当一切伴随着Simmons的死亡结束之时，John冷极了。他的双手是冷的，伤口是冷的，眼睛是冷的。Simmons死了，可是Carter也死了。John冷极了。

他茕茕孑立，浑浑噩噩地回到自己的公寓。他脱去脏掉的西装和衬衫，步入淋浴间，想用这种方式暖暖身子。他筋疲力尽，创巨痛深，虚弱得几乎无力梳洗，只能站在莲蓬头下淋水。起初的热度着实感觉不错，但随着他漫不经心地涂好肥皂，思维也跟着放空，他站在那儿的时间太久了，时间也似乎静止了，直到喷涌而出的水流不再带有一丝热度。他开始颤抖，但思维如此之麻木的他不曾想到需要离开这里。

现在，到处都是冷的。Simmons死了，Carter死了，其他人…他明白自己已经伤害了他们，他露出了真面目，背叛了从未说出口的承诺。他甚至不清楚这一切是如何发生的。曾经，他很幸福；曾经，他们并肩作战。两年前达成的协议似乎正在兑现，如果他死了，他知道Finch不会迷失，现在Shaw加入了他们，她将继续帮助他。

恍惚间，他发现自己正与Carter呆在停尸房，全身而退似无可能，他认为这就是结局了。他发现自己正讲述着原本发誓会带入坟墓的秘密…但坟墓近在咫尺，Finch又无从听取，他还是坦诚了。他平时精心铸就的情感高墙，当时溃不成军，他甚至吻了她。他无意让这一切发生，也没考虑过，如果他们最终活下来这个吻又意味着什么。但他不曾感谢她，为她曾经扮演的拯救他的角色，所以他说出来了。这样，就算那晚他真的死去，也绝不会后悔让Carter了解这份友谊对他有多重要。

但他们活下来了。Finch，Fusco和Shaw练手创造了另一个奇迹。虽然不得不再次入狱，那时的他认为一切都会好起来的。Carter过来释放了他，他坐在那里，手里捏着一只塑料水杯，昨日光景涌入脑海。于是他们重现了初次见面的那天夜里所说过的逐字逐句。

这很有趣，那晚本是痛苦而复杂的一夜。他在调情吗？John不这么想，Carter也不会，真的。但至少他们并未因为那个吻而尴尬…他们开心地开着玩笑，因为她已赢得了战役的胜利，而且他们都活了下来。

再后来，当他们全然放松放下戒备，一切就发生了。John自责不已。如果时光能倒流，他会为线人试图灭口时穿了防弹衣而称赞她。如果警方逮捕他时没有收走他的枪…

Simmons的子弹击中了他，但随后Carter倒下，流血，死在他怀里。Finch过去拉开他放下Carter的尸体，但从那时起，一切又回归黑暗与虚无。还有寒冷，他冷极了。

他唯一的想法就是绝能让Simmons继续苟活。他是个卑鄙至极的杀手，这种卑鄙无耻的杀戮已经发生了太多次。他不能放任自己思考，一旦思考起来，他就会为曾无数次错失结束掉Simmons的绝妙机会而懊丧不已。为能迅速找到他，John没时间处理自己的伤口，而焦土策略的成效在于，最终总能寻觅到猎物。

远远的，在一处难以辨清和企及的位置，他明白自己走得太远了。失去了一位朋友，又推开了另一位。推开了那位，如果能思考，对于他的意义其实更为深重。

也许这就是我的错误所在，当下的他正思索着，在冷水淋浴下瑟瑟发抖。我不得拥有一个以上的朋友。一旦告诉某个人我的在意，就不得不牺牲掉另一个。

我需要找到我的朋友，只能有一个…

他本该记住这一点。这点从头至尾都适用于他。

错误对于John并不新鲜，但这一次，他犯错误的后果持续了许多天，造成的伤害远超从前。他感受到了脸颊上的温暖，又在嘴唇处品尝到了咸味。

不，无法感知，无法伤害。麻木…必须麻木起来。

他前进一步，置身刺骨的水流之中，冲刷掉眼泪，和感觉。冷吧，还是冷点好。

手中的枪是冷的，面前的尸体是冷的。我在杀人时并无感觉，我爱我的工作…

==

几个小时以来，Harold一直在寻找John。几天前他们中断了联络。他所能做的就只有担心和等待，并尽量避免大灾难。虽然Shaw声称站在他这边，但她也问过，对于即将发生的一切是否准备好了。他无法回答。Root告诉他对于John一切并不太晚。绝望之下他释放了她，组合成一个新的团队为逝去的队友复仇。他只期望一件事：John，活着，安全，回到他身边，既没有死，又不会因为谋杀进监狱。

我能原谅他吗？去往John公寓的路上，他思索着。他回想到John生日那天，送给他钥匙，后来却意识到忘了把地址放进去，思索着他在踏上寻找Jennings法警的路途后是否还能再见John。

他再次听到了那个糟糕的夜晚自己对Detective Carter说过的话，那时的他正恳求她为他找回John。

我无法接近他，或阻止他。

这几日的情形极为相似，只会更糟。当有人伤害女人或欺凌弱小，John总会感情用事，但如果涉及到Carter这样在意的人？Harold站在那里，心痛地目睹了她死在John怀里，惊恐地见证了突如其来的冲击带给他的改变。

即使在最消沉的时候，John的状态也从未如此糟糕。他受了伤，疼痛不已，但精神崩溃才是最糟糕的，Harold对此无能为力。然后John选择了自行离开…

尽可能的减少伤害是他脑中的唯一所想。他把自己的感情放在一边，也没时间去揣摩John或者与他争论，Simmons的号码跳了出来。他致力于拯救号码们，但如果号码是加害人？他的责任不就是阻止他们即将犯下的罪行？

不过Simmons早已犯下了最严重的罪行，现在他将成为受害者。我们并不评判，Ms.Shaw。

对于这个，Nathan会怎么想？他可曾考虑过事情会发展到这一步？考虑到这个难题会一圈又一圈的纠结缠绕，你永远弄不清什么是对的，什么是错的？Harold想冲着Nathan叫喊，告诉他这正是自己当初所恐惧的。如果你试图扮演上帝，总有一天，你不得不面对无解的选项。

拯救Simmons？阻止John？都是不可接受的。

不要让我选择，他想冲着John尖叫，但明白John不会去听。就算是John头脑清醒时，都不会仔细听取Harold言语中的细枝末节，现在，他根本不会去听。

Harold意识到他无法冲任何一个叫喊，Nathan或者John。就算喊了也不会有任何改变。他摇摇头，用备份钥匙打开了John公寓大门。

淋浴正开着，Harold看到了地板上皱巴巴的西装。他笨拙地矗立在客厅中央，不知道自己时候该在这儿。John现在应该不想见他，或许永远不想。

他甚至不确定自己是否想见John。

但他已经在这儿了，就不该走开。他是有机会的，其他时候能做到的，现在也应该做下去。他应该继续做那份工作，他还有Shaw、Fusco以及…

他在这个想法成型之际就予以剔除，他并不想让Root来帮助他们，但John让他别无选择。

她拥有与机器沟通交流的能力，而他不曾拥有。尽管一而再再而三地试图抹掉这个想法，但他不得不承认，他在嫉妒，沮丧，受伤。而他正是那个很久之前主动切断沟通的那个人，当时看来，理由似乎足够冠冕堂皇。

但现在，John不可能当应急预案了，他将成为加害者。Harold不得不胡乱篡改代码，利用疯狂至极的Root作为应急预案。在最疯狂地构想中，他也没能预料到，John会施加给他如此大的影响。

嫉妒。Harold为这个想法些微颤抖，并试图否认他可以，甚至应该为John对Detective Carter的感情而嫉妒。这太粗鲁而不敬了。John完全可以忠于其他人，不是吗？

如果这就是John想要的，Harold就该靠边站。但一切都太晚了，晚到他无法假装自己乐意为John和Carter的关系让路。他试图安慰John，却被对方推开。

John对他就像个带着冰冷眼神和致命意图的陌生人。

有些关系注定不会长久。

他是在跟John讲到各种类型的关系时说到这点的，当时他绝不相信他们的关系会结束，除非是以从一开始就想象好的那种方式。总有一天，我们可能都会死，这次是真死。对于这种关系，一直以来他都很是满意。

Harold想知道，为什么在经历和目睹了这么多之后还能如此天真。如果在慌乱忙碌的几日后还有力气，他会嘲笑自己的。

如果他知道机器的位置，他会亲自拆毁它。

他看了眼手表，已经在这里呆了十分钟，而淋浴仍在继续。他该去查看一下John？确保他没事？

他不能就这么走进去，他没有这份权利。

他走到深色西装被随意丢下的地方，俯下身子捡起来。他的背很痛，脖子也很痛，他以自己惯常的方式忽略掉疼痛。

西装彻底毁了。John洗完澡出来是不想看到它的。Harold找到一个垃圾袋，把衣服塞了进去，然后把袋子隐藏在水槽下面。他继续等待，再次瞥了眼手表。

淋浴仍在进行。

他站在水槽旁边。燃气灶上放着把水壶，他给水壶装满水，启动燃气灶加热，然后打开橱柜找茶。

John为他在这里存了一些煎绿茶。不过Harold翻出一包乌龙茶放进杯子里。John一定很疲惫，一杯热茶会有作用。

或者会被拒绝，以及Harold会被要求离开。

但他必须试一试，他在这儿，他必须在等待的过程中做点什么。

水开了，他倒满茶杯等茶泡好，用这么烫的水泡绿茶并不完美，但现在的情形并无损害。他取出茶包，加入符合John口味的糖和牛奶。继续等待。

淋浴仍在继续。他再次看了看手表，从他进门到现在已经十五分钟了，John依然在里面。热水器的容量的确比较大但是…john在里面呆的时间过于久了。

他没事吧？勉强克服沉默，Harold慢慢接近浴室，门虚掩着。

并没有蒸汽从里面冒出。

“John？”

没有回应。

他清了清嗓子，“我是Mr.Finch。”得体的礼节总是不可或缺的，他告诉自己。当一切都颓败之时，还有那象征安慰与礼节的人为距离。

依然没有回应。

“John？”这一次他提高了音量。“我是Harold，你在里边吗？”他当然在里边。John Reese不可能煞费苦心，用胡乱丢在地上的衣服和进行中的淋浴来愚弄Harold认为他就在家。他会吗？

“John，你没事吧？”他推开了门，靠得足够近能看到里边。

Harold靠在门框上松了口气，他能通过淋浴门的磨砂玻璃看到John的身影。

“我…我一直在找你，我想确认一下…”确认什么，确认你安然无恙？你仍然愿意跟我说话？我仍然想要跟你谈谈？“我泡了茶。”Harold从来没感觉自己的声音如此无助。

John并没有回应，他的身影一动不动。

他不会在淋浴间放个假人，是吧？这个问题一问出Harold立刻感觉到愚蠢。水流正击打着那个一动不动的身影。

这不对。要不然是John极好地忽略掉了Harold——这种情况下他应该立刻转身走人从此永不联系——要不然就是大错特错了。

他彻底推开门，跨入淋浴间，险些滑到。地板湿漉漉的，淋浴门并没有彻底关严，并且由于运行的时间太长，有不少水已经漏到了大理石瓷砖地板上。Harold抓住淋浴门门把手，打开。

如果他一直保持头脑清醒的话，就能意识到这一行为是多么危险。John Reese可不是能让你在洗澡中途悄然进入的类型。打开门前的那一秒，他就在想那个男人转过身，如何轻而易举地抓住他，扭断他的脖子。他甚至可能都不知道他在哪里，在做什么，是谁在靠近他。

或许他知道那是Harold，扭断他的脖子一直都在计划内。

John一动不动。Harold缓缓吐出方才屏住的气息，仔仔细细地观察他。

John并没有如他想象中靠在墙上。相反，他笔直地站着，搭在身体一侧的左手攥着一块香皂。他睁着眼睛，却视而不见。水早已冰凉了。

就像是John单纯的冻结在那里了，迷失在淋浴过程中，忘记自己在做什么，等待着新冰河时代的来临。总有一天，如果Harold什么也没做，考古学家会在挖开几英里厚的冰层时，发现这位高大赤裸的男人在世界冻结之时死在浴室中。

他伸手关闭水流。突如其来的沉默里似乎充满了回响。

“John。”他不太敢触摸他，但不得不伸过手去。

John的手臂冰冷而僵硬。“John，来吧。”

他面无表情，目光呆滞。香皂从手中滑落，落地的撞击在沉默中尤为响亮。他的身体开始微微颤抖。

Harold取来毛巾，搭在他的肩膀上。“来，我们离开这儿。”他喃喃自语，拉住John的手臂，遇到了抗拒。

“都会好起来的，John。”他低声说着，心里明白这是个谎言。他紧紧按住John的肩膀，转过他的身体。有血正顺着胸口流下来。

“你让伤口开始流血了。”他说道，听到了自己声音中透露的悲哀，他感受到伤害与背叛。眼前的John几乎沉沦于悲伤和痛苦，Harold也意识到，替他收拾脏衣服、为他泡茶是远远不够的。他无法保持二人间的距离，也不知道为什么曾经以为能做到。

尽管费了些时间，但在他的劝服和拉扯下，John转身走出了淋浴间，幸亏这只是淋浴而不是浴缸，也就省却了让John站起来的步骤，他明白这只会导致两个人一同跌倒。

John在Harold的推动下开始移动，但仍然一言不发，只是追随着Harold双手用力的方向。他推动John坐在马桶盖上，用毛巾轻轻拍打，试图为他擦干。他自己的双手也开始颤抖，所以成效并不明显。但John似乎并不在意。

Harold把毛巾盖在John肩膀上，打开药箱，取出纱布和胶布，他打湿一块毛巾，轻轻拭去顺着John胸口滴下来的鲜血，担心着他在过去的几天中是如何的迷失。他为渗血的伤口覆上干净绷带，又看回John的脸。

水顺着John湿漉漉的头发流过眼睛，表情空白，嘴唇泛紫。表面的漠然下，Harold能觉察到比他想象中更多的痛苦与悲伤。

他尽力为John擦干头发，就算隔着为他擦拭的毛巾也能感觉到对方身体有多冰冷。John的牙齿开始打颤。Harold抬起他的一只胳膊擦干；手指泛着紫红色，死人般冰冷。

他抬起头看向墙壁上的开关，找到了控制取暖灯的那个，打开，灯具开始嗡嗡作响温暖房间。人造光芒在John遍布胡茬的脸上投下阴影，他看上去异常憔悴，各个角度看去都轮廓分明，他冰冷的肉体瘦削而脆弱，泛着半透明的色泽。

取暖灯下的John颤抖的没那么厉害了，干爽而温暖，但Harold明白，寒冷是深入骨髓，深入灵魂的。他看到有水滴挂在John的睫毛上，那长度已让Harold着迷两年之久，他记得John在夜色中忽闪着睫毛，像是蜂鸟的翅膀。Harold忽然有为他吻去水滴的冲动，但这让他的心疼痛、胃纠紧。他拿过一条干净的毛巾擦干John的脸，希望足够擦干睫毛上的水滴——或是眼泪？随后擦干的是下颌，触及到的胡茬终于让John有了回应，一声消极的闷哼，拒绝或是疼痛，从他的喉咙传来。

“会好起来的，John。”Harold再次说道，像是这话说的足够多就会成真似的。John的头低垂着，下巴几乎贴到胸口。平时，Harold会抬起他的下巴，让John直视他的眼睛，试图说服他。但现在，他只是挂好湿毛巾，并发现了John挂在门后的浴袍。

他试图让John的手臂滑进袖子里，但根本做不到，于是放弃掉，只是盖住肩膀并鼓励他站起来。“让我们离开这儿，你就能休息了。”他的声音很轻，并不确定对方能否听到。

他引导John来到床边，John似乎更愿意站着，而Harold扯掉他肩部的毛巾，推他坐到床垫上，Harold站在面前凝视的那几秒他甚至没有抬头。

叹了口气，Harold返回方才放下茶杯的桌边，茶已经凉下来，可以给John喝了，如果他想喝的话。当然茶的温度还是能为他温暖身子的，至少Harold希望如此。他回到床边，递上茶。

没有反应。

“John，你需要喝了这个。”说着，他故意表现得无奈沮丧了一点，希望能唤起John的回应。当John依旧毫无反应时，Harold坐到他身边，拿起杯子举到嘴边。“你不可能永远不理我，喝。”

过了一会儿，John张开嘴喝掉了一些茶，Harold凝视着他喉结的滚动，似乎很痛苦，像是John在过去几天水米未进，而Harold意识到事实很可能就是如此。John开始皱起眉头，抬起手来像是要推开杯子。

“再多喝点，然后躺下休息。”Harold再次举着杯子送到嘴边。John这次喝掉的量更少。

“John，你真的在挑战我的耐心。”他说道。

Harold深吸一口气，“我知道，你在生我的气。”陡然提高的声调听起来像是把中空的锉刀。

“如果你不喝掉这杯茶，我会比你更加愤怒。”他说道。也许身为士兵的John更愿意回应一个直接的命令，他认为。他想冲他叫喊，摇晃他，让他说话。但现在谈话为时已晚，也许一切都为时已晚。

John从他手中接过杯子，但他的手颤抖的厉害，所以Harold必须握住杯子，帮助他。这种姿势既亲密又难受。他之前有过照顾John的经验，但那种感觉仅限于深深的关怀和同情。现在，他的情绪是混乱的，被说不出口的自责和忧虑折磨着。如果他胆敢说出过去几天的所思所想，他明白，修复他们之间的关系会成为死路一条。当下Harold唯一能承认的是，他的确想要修复，只是不确定这是否可能。

当John喝完了那杯茶，Harold逃跑似的来到厨房把杯子丢进水槽。坐在他身边，感受John发散出那种显而易见的悲痛是他所不能承受的。过去两年，他们相互目睹过对方的一些艰难时刻，但这一次…这一次并不是可以简单包扎愈合之后能够释怀的。他们已走得太远。除了把John弄出淋浴间、为他泡杯茶，Harold真的不知道他还能为这个男人做点什么。他也不清楚John是否希望Harold为他做点什么。

他几乎停下了手中冲洗杯子的动作，但他清楚这只是种浪费时间的方式，拖延无济于事。他深吸一口气，单算告诉John正准备离开，转过身去。

John像方才那般枯坐着，低着头，双手垂于身体两侧，但睡衣已经从肩膀脱落到床上，露出了爆炸过的胸口和裸露的双腿。

“John…”他的名字情不自禁滑出，相比Harold压抑许久的痛苦和爱，他的声音还是过于平抑。

John没有抬头，没有回应。他又走神了，像是淋浴室时的状态，回到遥远的虚无之地逃避痛苦。

Harold再也无法忍受。他清楚自己无话可说，无法提供安慰，没有能发泄的愤怒，就算发泄了也毫无改观。但他无法忍受被痛苦纠缠着的John。他根本无法径直走出大门，抛下一个这样的John。

他向前迈了一步，又一步，像是接近一只有可能在装死的狂躁猛兽。他明白，如果他现在走掉了，对于他们两个，持久的痛苦很可能会长时间持续下去。

忽然间他听到了脑海中John的声音，并肩进入图书馆的第一天，John发现了那块玻璃板，上面满是社保号码和新闻简报。

“这些代表着…？”

“失去的机会。”

他无法在更多失去的机会前幸存。

或许他本就没有幸存。或许他们都已经死了，这只是个梦。所以无论做什么也都不重要了，因为一切都不是真实的。

现在，他回到床边，伸出手，触摸John的肩膀，Harold手指下的皮肤依然冰冷。

冰冷如死人。真的。

Harold收回双手，两只手相互摩擦试图生热。他认为，John身上由内而外的寒意已经影响了自己。

不过没关系，就算Harold死了也不会冷，至少不像John那么冷。带他走出淋浴间、为他泡茶是远远不够的，他必须让他暖和起来。不用说话，不需要写代码，但他能做到。

沉默中，Harold褪去西装外套，解开马甲脱下，将它们一同丢在床脚，松开领带，然后是衬衫。显示纽扣，然后解开袖扣，彻底脱下衬衫，解下的袖扣归入口袋，与领带一同堆放在墙角。John仍然没抬头，甚至没有意识到Harold的存在。

Harold尽可能快地脱衣服，尽力不去思考。如果停下来思考，他就会发现自己是多么愚蠢，这一举动会是多么糟糕，在John的痛苦愤怒如此鲜活之际给予对方爱意，他会多么后悔。但现在，John不需要他的建议，是身体和魂灵，Harold不能阻止自己义无反顾为他提供所需。

他赤身裸体跪坐在John面前，双手握住对方冰冷的双手。John在颤抖，他把头转向一边试图摆脱掉Harold的存在，眼睛低垂紧闭，睫毛微微抖动，再次挂上了晶莹的水滴。Harold清楚那不是从淋浴间带出的水。

“我们不用谈，也没必要。”Harold低声说，他倾身，吻住John长的不可思议的睫毛，品尝到了咸味、遗憾，灵魂深处的剧痛，还有满满的无法抗拒或否认的柔情。

他站起来，轻轻推John躺下，抬高对方的双腿与床垫平齐。然后趴了上去，用自己的身体覆盖住对方，肌肤相亲的快感令他战栗。这就像是第一次，那时的他们都沉默而迟疑；就像是昨天，即使已经数周有余。一方面是欲望和需求的碰撞冲突，一方面他们不得不为号码、为工作竭尽全力。关心对方便落到了清单的最后，在这样一个无数麻烦需要他们关注的世界上，自己的幸福快乐便显得不公。

随着长久节制情绪的释放，Harold也浑身颤抖。他亲吻John的嘴唇，摩擦唇瓣，舌头侵入对方毫无反应的口腔，告诉对方自己的需要，希望John能有所回应。

John终于予以回应，最起码他的舌头触碰到了Harold的，但这像是黎明破晓，太阳就要出来了。Harold加深了这个吻，拉过John的舌头纳入口腔，用力吮吸，试图平息渴望。对方紧闭的湿润眼睛背后，终于迸发出几星绚丽火花。

一声呻吟生发自John口腔，带着疼痛与拒绝。Harold温和地放开，亲吻像雨点似的落在John脸上，恳切而诱人。John并无进一步抗议，Harold将之视为标志。他的吻游移至John的下颌、喉咙，用舌头洗刷着对方粗糙的皮肤，想要用口腔的热度温暖John冰冷的血肉。他舔过John的喉结，舌尖勾入喉咙的凹陷处，轻轻吮吸皮肤，想要留下痕迹，但又怕，十分恐惧。John身上已然存留下了各种各样的痕迹，现在，他并无权利在这个男人身上留下自己的印记。

他叹了口气，脸埋进John右侧胸肌，手停留在胸口和腹部附近。

“你…”John的声音极其嘶哑，他咳嗽一声，又说一遍，“你并不需要我，Harold。”

他抬头，想看John是否注视着他的眼睛，但他的眼皮仍然阖着，脸转到一边，声音里是说不出的悲恸。

“看起来是你不需要我。”Harold低声回应。如果John开口，他就穿好衣服离开，永不返回。“对不起。”他开始从床上起身。

一声深长而痛苦的叹息。“我需要你。”John紧紧抓住Harold的手腕。“我的心…死了…”

“我理解。”Harold告诉他。也许这是个谎言，也许这是个错误，但此时此刻，他相信这是事实，“让我来帮你。”

John的手挪动了，动作虚弱而不协调，将将触及Harold的脸颊。“好…”力气不足的手落回了原处。Harold抬头，看到泪水从John紧闭的眼睑下渗出。

他回到了开始之处，吻去泪水，用温柔和美好的回忆唤醒John，告诉他，他还活着，被爱着，即使没有语言交流，即使痛苦依旧鲜活。像是对Nathan的感觉，即使在遭遇背叛，满心沮丧之时也依然爱着，他亲吻John的脸，愿意为他赶赴随时可能爆炸的渡船。这一刻，回忆已足够支撑他，直到永远。

一路下来，他亲吻John的鼻子，他干燥颤抖的嘴唇，他粗粝的下巴和下颌，顺着脖颈的线条，爱抚他光滑的喉咙，感受他生吞下肚的伤害与疼痛开始一点点浮出水面。

他俯下身，双手捧住John的脸，“不，不是这样。”他请求，“感觉就好，什么都别想，以后的事以后再说，现在只需感觉，你需要暖和起来。”

John喘息着，脸颊因痛苦而皱起，Harold拍拍他的脸，为目睹曾经骄傲的战士如此消沉滴落而近乎心碎。

他必须再次确认，不能就这样利用John，尽管他有多么认为自己可以帮助他。“可以吗？”

John的眼睛睁开了，虽然布满血丝，但蓝色依旧深邃而美好。“来吧。”他吐出这个词，搜索者Harold的视线，一眼射入对方心脏。

他吻住了John的唇，尽力制造一个温柔而甜蜜的吻。时光停滞，他并不关心这周发生过什么，只知道现在的John需要他，渴求他。

John的反应是真实的，透过破碎与疲惫，Harold能感受到。这很好。他记得在自己身心俱疲无法全力回应时，是John在掌控大局。这一次，他会为John做同样的事情。

他的嘴唇探索至John的肩膀，小心避开左侧的伤口，跳跃至手肘内侧的柔软皮肤，从前臂到手腕，轻轻吮吸和舔舐，感受到对方的脉搏，证明Harold嘴唇之下的这具躯体还活着。他亲吻John粗糙的手掌，吮吸并舔舐每一根手指对另一只手报以同样缓慢而精心的关切。路线再次上移，他轻轻啃咬John的右臂，终于到达未受伤的肩膀。如此强壮，如此宽广，现在却蒙以如此深重的绝望。

Harold继续吻着，牢记自己对John说过的，不让自己想太多。他吻上John的胸口，乳头吻成一颗颗诱人的花蕾，在其边缘嬉戏似的吮吸。从激情中回过神来，Harold明白，当下的John所能承受的，就只有他能提供的甜蜜。

他的双手继续移动着，温柔地摩擦，抚摸，温暖，像敲击代码那般告诉John，他还活着，被爱着，被需要着。他的嘴唇拂过John腹部，掠过Mark Sonw的子弹留下的伤疤，鼻尖贴紧腹股沟。John的双腿进一步张开，给予他充分许可，渴求着他。

他握住John柔软潮湿的阴茎，与之前几次的情境全然不同。Harold更想要抓紧笼罩于John的灰色回忆，为他驱散阴霾。

硬起来异常瑰丽，进入时如此厚重。他喜欢John进入他，也爱死了进入对方领域的感觉，气喘吁吁的John拉过他的手，Harold以骑乘式冲撞至高峰。John可以用双手做完，但更渴望Harold的触碰。

Harold正触碰着他，小心地爱抚他，John狂跳的心脏正一点点驱散寒意。他俯下身来，将小John纳入口腔。他尝起来干爽而温柔，由于过长的淋浴而微微潮湿，但并未渗出液体，目前没有。Harold克服掉自我怀疑，告诉自己重点不在于高潮，而是安慰。John在这里，这是他的本源，他的气概，他的所在，是全部身体感官的中心。Harold充分利用着从John那儿获得的每个秘密，吮吸着，舔舐着，试图将感官带回这具伤痕累累的身体，填补他受伤的魂灵。他的嘴唇轻轻拂过周围的软肉，吮吸他的龟头，舌头探索至包皮边缘，当时的John过于幼小也许并不记得，但那一圈仍然是最为敏感的所在。

John发出一声轻柔的“哦”作为回应，Harold仍然以既定速度推进，尽管他自己从一开始就有点硬了。他将John含入吮吸，手指抚摸腹股沟以下，他感受到John的身体放松下来，从全然的疲惫到舒适的安宁。

Harold继续推进，用嘴和手指。John的阴茎在膨胀，Harold蹲坐在John双腿之间，膝盖弯曲，脖颈僵直，背部在抗议，但这些与John的回应相比通通微不足道。John的腿挪动了，膝盖开始弯曲，大腿开始并紧，像是在拥抱Harold，后者自己也硬的厉害，嘴唇紧绷，有些困难地以鼻呼吸，他的全部精力都在John身上，只用John，一直，永远。

随着一声破碎的呻吟，John高潮了。Harold吞咽着，满眼泪水，心跳飞快。John的生命正在嘴里。我么都活着！我们俩！欣喜之余，他意识到自己也快到了，而他甚至还没意识到自己的兴奋。在他惊叹他们的身体是如此合拍时，高潮就来了。一切来得太快，John平息下来，身体倒回床垫，双腿依然张开，Harold继续贴紧那释放过的器官，祈祷他们共处的时光能久些，希望他们的世界和平美好，期望什么事情都没有发生改变过。

John的身体蒙上了一层细细的汗珠。他又有些发抖。Harold不太确定对方是否一切都好，他伸了个懒腰，身体有些疼痛，他移动过去，躺在John身边，并顺手拉过被单，确保与John的距离足够近，试图分享他微薄的温暖。John的动作似乎仍然不太协调，他向Harold伸出手臂却无法触及。于是Harold伸出自己的手臂环住John。他用手指拭去John脸上的泪水，想要确认对方是否平静下来。John的脸疲惫不堪，表情似乎少了一丝空白，Harold把这算作一个小小的胜利。筋疲力尽的John阖上了眼睛。

Harold试图让自己的姿势舒服些，他拉来一个枕头垫在脖子下面，双手交叉在胸前，同时密切注视着John。

John在他行将入睡之际说话了，虽然对方的声音只是一声嘶哑的耳语。

“如果你还在生我的气，我十分理解。”

Harold深吸一口气，说道。

“我知道了。”他停顿了一下。片刻前，他们在这里，活着，一起。也许一切不发生会更好，他想。如果他们都死了，就不会有任何痛苦。如果这只是个梦，他们就可以毫无嫌隙得醒来。“如果你感觉异样，我也能理解。”他喃喃自语道。“但现在，我们不用去考虑这些，现在，休息。”

-END-


End file.
